This invention relates to an improved method of monitoring a cutting tool during a machining operation and compensating for tool wear and breakage, and to in-process part inspection using the same system.
In existing machining operations a numerical control directs the path of the tool as it executes the part program. However, if due to tool wear or breakage the locus of the tool point changes, the control has no way of knowing the change has occurred and the resulting part geometry is different than that specified by the part program. Thus costly inspections and rework must be performed to bring the finished part within specifications.
At present, parts are inspected by hand gaging on the machine or are removed from the machine tool and installed in a separate fixture for inspection. This costly operation could be avoided if the part was inspected while still on the machine tool.